


Blue You Don't Forget

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2010 [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-16-10</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue You Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-16-10

Some things you don’t forget. 

The blue of his eyes. The way stubble rasps against your skin. The heat of his kisses. The way infidelity feels.

It’s been five years, and it seems like a lifetime as often as it seems like just a moment. There have been conventions that they’ve both breezed through, happy to let the others take the lead. He’s moved on and so has she, even though nothing’s been what she was looking for. She doesn’t know if it’s the same for him. She’s afraid to ask. She imagines a life of Lee Adamas will be far more fulfilling than a life of Starbucks, burning out and fading away.

This time is different though. It’s not the same fans and the same charity events. It’s an audition, and she wonders if they even know who they are, if they know they know each other. He walks in and she smiles, and the scene just happens, because they know this part of each other by heart. His cues and tells are like neon signs, lit up and highlighting her own. They’re fire and spark and electricity, Aurora and Apollo. 

They don’t talk after, don’t discuss getting the part or moving on to something else. Everything is out of their hands, just like always. She has a place, he’s in a hotel. She follows him there. She doesn’t forget, but he helps her remember.


End file.
